


Halloween Candy

by seraphina_snape



Series: gameofcards writings [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Adorable, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is Parker's favorite holiday (when it's not Christmas).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Candy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: candy
> 
> originally posted: October 26, 2015

Hardison took the stairs three at a time and then had to pause on top of the landing to adjust his historically accurate sword that went with his equally as accurate Viking costume. "Babe," he called, still fiddling with the strap that connected the sheath to his belt. "Parker! Are you ready?!"

With a sigh, Hardison opened the door to the bedroom, half expecting Parker to be engrossed in her lock-picking practice. It wouldn't be the first time they missed a party because Parker found something more important to do.

Parker was on the bed, half-dressed, rolling in candy.

"Um, babe?"

Parker's head snapped up and she brandished a chocolate bar at Hardison. "Halloween is my favorite holiday," she said, biting off a huge chunk of chocolate.

"I thought Christmas was your favorite."

Parker slumped back down and sighed dramatically. "I knoooow," she moaned. "Don't tell the Halloween candy," she added in a loud whisper.

"Sure," Hardison said. "I take it we're not going to Sandy's Halloween party then?"

"Sandy?" Parker took a moment to chew some more chocolate. "Who is Sandy?"

"Friend of ours," Hardison said. "She owns the café down the block. We met at the Small Businesses in Portland Association."

Parker stared at him blankly.

"Bushy fake blonde hair, you said she had eyes like a frog…"

"Oh," Parker said. She opened her eyes wide and went a little cross-eyed. "Bug-eyed chick in the green apron!"

"Sandy. We're calling her Sandy."

"Right. Yes. Sorry. Sandy. Saaandy. Sandyyyy. Sannnn--"

"Parker! Are we going to this party? Because you need to get dressed if we do."

"We're going! They'll have candy, right?"

"I suppose," Hardison said. "And booze and regular food."

"Give me five minutes."

Hardison raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Parker defied expectations in a lot of ways. If she said five minutes, she'd need five minutes.

He leaned back against the wall as Parker rolled off the bed and kicked off her shoes. She disappeared into the closet and came out two minutes later having exchanged her leggings and sports bra for a top and skirt made of furs and linen.

"Find my boots," she said on her way to the bathroom. "They're under the bed somewhere."

Hardison crouched down and fished her boots out from under the bed and held them out to Parker. Her blonde hair flew wild apart from two thin strands that she'd braided into small braids. Her make-up was minimal.

"All right, Sandy's party, here we go! Come on, Hardison, the candy is waiting."

"You know how you get when you're hyped up on sugar," Hardison said as he followed her downstairs. "You're not eating all the candy."

Parker just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
